Nendaiki Kaiyou: An Ocean Chronicle
by arjelle
Summary: Kazune, the prince of the ocean. Karin, a regular girl. Both are best friends and have a crush on each other. But what happenes when Kazune is no longer the ocean's prince? I'll tell you one thing: Drama and Problems come. Full summary inside. KxK R&R!
1. Pinky Promsie

Nendaiki Kaiyou // Ocean Chronicle

Me: -starts crying-

Youko: Tears of joy?

Me: No… the recent fanfic I read ended with a not-so-happy-ending. And I can't take more drama, but ironically, I'm writing a drama fanfic…

Youko: Okay…Michi-Nii-San…?

Michi: Okay! **NOISETTE-TAN DOESN'T OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN/ CHU. IF SHE DID… Eh… I can't think of anything else…**

Youko: Roll the chappy!

* * *

**Chapter o1: Pinky Promise.**

"Lookie here Hime-Chan!" A little girl called. She had dirty blonde hair that reached to her back but she decided to tie them up into pig tails. She had emerald green eyes, and a smile that was too adorable to take off. She was wearing a pink one piece swimsuit and what tied up her hair were white ribbons. She usually wore fake olive ornaments, but her best friend, Himeka, who had a big imagination, thought the fake olives would be too heavy, and thought that it would be possible for her to drown.

"Karin-Chan…you're so good at building sand castles!" Himeka commented. She had raven-black hair that ended at her back and chocolate brown eyes. Himeka usually placed in buttons in her hair but Karin told her that when she swims, she might lose some. Himeka was wearing a purple one piece swim suit. Also, Himeka and Karin were the same age and height. This means that both Himeka and Karin are 5 and that they're 3 feet and 4 inches tall.

"Thanks Hime-Chan!" Karin said. "And yours is great too!"

"Thanks Karin-Chan!" Himeka thanked her.

"Everybody, out of the water and shore, a high tide is coming in!" A little kid with black hair and red eyes shouted. He was wearing glasses, which would make Karin nickname him, "Four Eyes" or "Glasses Guy", he was only wearing black shorts. Also he was 9 years old and was 4 feet and 2 inches tall.

"No way Kirio-Nii-San, we just came in 2 hours ago!" Karin whined. She and Kirio weren't related but they were like siblings to each other. **(Yep Kirio-San is a good guy in this story! :D)**

"Too bad, Karin, there's a tide coming in and if you wanna stay, say hi to Kami-Sama for me!" Kirio told her, which made Karin pout because she liked being on the beach.

"Fine." Karin decided and walked with Kirio and Himeka and she realized that she left a memento from her mother. By the time she got the ring in her hand the tide ate her, well not literally.

"Karin-Chan!" Kirio and Himeka yelled.

"Help!" Karin yelled while she put the ring on her finger and put her other hand over it to make sure that it won't slip off.

"We're coming Karin-Chan!" Himeka yelled back and started to go to the sea. But Kirio pulled her back.

"No, Himeka, then you'll drown too!" Kirio warned her. So he called someone, "Kirika!"

"Yeah Nii-San?" Kirika asked. Kirika was kinda like a tomboy so her hair fell to her shoulders. She had brown eyes, and she was wearing a one piece swim suit with shorts attached to it. Kirika was 8 years old and was 4 feet tall.

"Go get the life guard, Karin-Chan's in trouble!" Kirio ordered her, for it was his dream to be a boss of everything he can possible be. So he likes to think highly of himself.

"Right! Mr. Lifeguard!" Kirika yelled from the spot.

A lifeguard showed up. "Yes young lady?"

"Um… how should I put this…? I know, my friend is drowning." She simply stated.

"What? Didn't he tell you that there was a tide coming along!?" He asked.

"Yes but she left something and the water ate her." Kirika said in a matter-o-fact tone. The life guard just stood there. "So…?"

He still stood there.

"Go out there! You're a life guard for a reason! You're supposed to guard people's lives! That's the reason for the name!" Kirika snapped.

"But I don't wanna die either…" He said sheepishly.

"You wimp, if I ever see you again, you better have another job or more daring!" Kirika yelled at him, which made him run away.

"How did it go with…?" Himeka began.

"He was being a wimp and cared more of his life than Karin's, a 5-year old girl!" Kirika shouted and she plopped down on the sand and pouted with her arms crossed. "Life sucks. I should tell the head boss to get better people instead of just good looking guys."

"Right, Kirika-Chan!" Himeka agreed.

"Come on guys! We need to get help, quick!" Kirio told them.

"Right!" They shouted.

"Let's go scream that Karin-Chan's in trouble!" Kirika added, which made Himeka and Kirio stare at her.

"What!? It's a very good and simple idea." Kirika said while running to the life guard house is and in the microphone she talked with anyone who was listing, more like yelled, **_"For the people who aren't a wimp, our friend is in danger, yes I know what you're thinking, "Go ask for a life guard silly!" but well, one of them was too much of a wimp to and I'm yelling through this thing so I won't have sore legs and would walk to every single one of you saying my friend is in danger and you not caring, well, how would YOU feel if YOU were in danger and NO ONE was there to help you huh!? So get you but over there at sea and save my friend! Or else, she'll probably haunt you in your dreams!"_**

The people who cared ran to sea, but they failed. Kirika's face was angry; she would save Karin herself but can't swim to the point where Karin is right now! Kirika was a person who was very daring which would make people think and suggest that she should be in the army.

"This is so useless!" Kirika screamed and put her hands on her head.. "Only if I can Kamika!"

**-Where Karin is-**

Karin heard Kirika's voice, getting people and trying to save her, she saw Himeka trying to save her herself, and Kirio stopping her so that no one else would be in the brink of danger too. Karin smiled at this, and was thinking,

'_Dear Kami-Sama, if there was any way to save me would you make that way possible? Because as people in shows say, "I'm too young to die!", I know it's kinda cliché but I would understand if there wasn't a way to save me but I'm just hoping there will be, so don't fail me please!'_

**-Tokai Suichuu [Underwater City]**

A 5-year-old pale blonde hair boy was looking out to the sea in a very bored way. He was currently hiding in his 'dome' from fan girls and the Royal Council. He was wearing a white shirt and brown shorts, usually; he was forced to wear something more high-class like silk, crowns, a cape, ECT. Sometimes he wished that he wasn't royal or if he can be a human, because he was half merman/ half human. Basically to humans, he was a boy that had the ability to live in the ocean water for eternity and that he can swim super fast by birth. Also he was 3 feet and 9 inches tall.

He sighed and looked at the picture of him and his little sister. Which was the only reason he didn't run off when no one was looking, he wanted to protect her until someone worthy would and stay true to that for eternity.

This misunderstood little boy's name was Kazune Kujyou, the only one who didn't like who he was.

Then he had heard a plea for help. Well not actually a plea, but demands for help. He would do it but he didn't know who or what was needed to be saved, but luckily the voice yelled once more,

"_**Also for the very clueless people," **_Kazune pouted in anger when he heard that he was starting to have second thoughts. _**"Our friend is human, no duh, she has dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and you get the picture. Over--erm wait...because I don't want you to stalk her in the future and if you do, I WILL find you and will either kill you or arrest you don't fall in love with so easily. But please, PLEASE, please, please 100 times, please save her!"**_

Kazune then got up and swam outside of his dome getting ready to save this girl.

When his head popped up in the surface, he tried not to open his mouth because even though he had a special ability, he wasn't used to the salty tasting water.

When he swam around, he found a body sinking and he swam to it. Now in the water, Kazune got the girl and stared at her, she was everything the voice had described, she for sure had dirty blonde hair and wasn't so sure about the eyes because they were closed then they opened up. Kazune blushed, the voice was right, she had beautiful emerald green eyes and a cute face.

She sighed in relief. "Good, because I thought Kami-Sama gave up on me. Umm 'scuse me but um... are you sick or something?" She said. In front of her was a boy that looked around her age, but taller. She sorta blushed because she kinda thought he was cute a bit but her inner self shook her head and said, "Karin, you too young to fall in love or to have a crush!"

The boy just said, "Here just hold onto whatever you're holding and to this." He gave her a 2 inch orb that had a golden rock in it that was cylinder, the orb that held it was clear and had two rings attached to it, it formed a criss-cross shape. "And no, I'm not sick." Karin just stared at him.

_"Weirdo."_ She thought.

After 10 minutes of swimming, Kazune and Karin made it to shore, but far away from the life guard house.

Karin was amazed that the boy didn't even break a sweat! She couldn't tell anyway because the boy was soaking wet and she couldn't tell if that was sweat or water.

"Can I ask you your name mister?" Karin asked shyly.

The boy answered, "Kazune Kujyou."

"What a nice name! I'm Karin Hanazono, Kazune-Kun!" Karin greeted herself. "And thank you for saving my life too!" She added while blushing a bit, which made Kazune blush a bit too.

"N-no problem, I had nothing else to do anyway," Kazune said.

"Are you saying that if you had stuff to do, you wouldn't save me?" Karin asked with a semi angry tone.

"No, plus how can anyone ignore it? Plus, a life is always more important than whatever I'm doing." Kazune added.

Karin blushed even more and he also said, "You can keep what I gave you, but in exchange, you have to give me something, but not anything too important to you though,"

"Well," Karin started and took off her necklace; it was made out of seashells and a shiny pearl --which was real-- she luckily found. "You can have this, I made it yesterday because I thought I needed to do something with my seashell collection, and I was bored too!" Karin laughed a bit and Kazune took it. "Be careful though, because--"

"Most seashells are likely to brake if they fall. I know, _mother_." Kazune interrupted.

"Oh and Kazune-Kun, can you visit me daily, because Himeka-Chan is going to visit another beach, and Nii-Chan and Nee-Chan are going to a different sleep over, and I'll be left at home…" Karin asked, in a kinda sad tone.

"Yup! If I can escape outta my house like I did today, maybe I can bring my little sister too…" Kazune agreed but interrupted when Karin hugged him very tightly.

"Thank you Kazune-Kun!" She said while squeezing him to death.

"Geez! Let go! You're killing me here!" Kazune complained. Then she let go, "You remind me of the kid who's always greeting people by bone crushing hugs!" He added which made him shudder.

"Sorry Kazune-Kun! It's just that I don't like being completely alone." Karin apologized.

"It's alright, I mean who likes being alone?" Kazune assured her then he remembered something. "Shoot! I have to go back home before they find out that I left!"

"Wait, pinky promise me you'll come." Karin asked.

Kazune groaned. "Jeez! Girls are so un-secure about things! Fine! I swear!" Kazune agreed. "See you later!"

"Same!" Karin yelled back.

Karin smiled at the gift. She made a new friend, someone she would trust 100%.

* * *

**-End of Chapter One-**

Me: Geh, so far, it looks like a humor fanfic, but in the next couple of chapters, it will be drama time my friend!

Youko: Yup! And I thought I was very cute Nano-Tan! :D

Me: Thank you~!

Michi: And don't forget…

All: REVIEW!


	2. The Truth is Reavealed & I must Move

**Me:** Okay when I'm currently writing this chapter, I was watching a Nancy Drew walkthrough so; I'm just multi-tasking. XD

**Youko:** Then you won't be able to focus!

**Me:** But I'll have less time! D:

**Youko:** You got a point -,-

**Me:** Michi!

**Michi:** …

**Me:** What?

**Michi:** I never get to talk except doing the Disclaimer.

**Youko:** You can talk later, but now, this chapter must be written.

**Michi:** Fine. **NOISETTE-TAN DOSEN'T OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN/ CHU. IF SHE DID, I WOULD MAYBE TALK MORE/LESS.**

**Youko:** Roll the chappy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Truth is Revealed and I must Move**

"Bye!" Karin called them.

"Bye Karin! See you in a week!" They yelled.

After they left, Karin ran to the beach, sat down, and waited. She gazed out to the ocean while she was listing to her MP3 that she brought with her just in case Kazune was going to be late, but she fell asleep 15 minutes later, only because the song she was listing to sounded like a lullaby. **_(The song she's listing to is, "Chiisana Mahou" from Pita-Ten.)_**

When Kazune arrived, 10 minutes after Karin fell asleep. He just sat there and waited for her to wake up.

'_Jeez, how can I tell her that I'm a prince!?' _Kazune thought, then Karin was waking up.

"Hm? Kazune-Kun since when were you here? " Karin asked.

"About 10 minutes ago…" Kazune answered her.

Karin got up, now fully awake, and asked Kazune, "So what do you wanna do Kazune-Kun?"

"I dunno, what CAN we do?" Kazune asked. Silenced filled the air.

"Hmm…." Karin asked herself. Then she got an idea, "What about we race?"

Kazune smiled. "If I win, you'll have to…to…"

Karin giggled and said, "While you think, I'm just going to say mines, if I win you have to tell me about yourself, full honesty."

Kazune got a little tense. "Fine, same thing!"

"You're on!" They yelled to each other as they shook each other's hands.

When they got into the water, they decided that they should race in different ways up to the point you get half way to the nearest buyout.

Kazune swam under water while Karin did vice versa.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Karin chanted then took off.

When they were half way there, Kazune was in the lead, but when they were at the finishing point, they turned around and Kazune was still in the lead, Karin was getting motivated and thought that they didn't even say any rules, so she cheated a bit.

By doing that, Karin thought that she could do numerous things and spotted Kazune; she smirked and picked up her paste and because she learned when a tide comes by, she let the tide carry her to shore, as if she was riding on a surf board. Because of that, Karin landed on the shore before Kazune got on the sand.

"No Fair! You cheated!" Kazune whined.

"You didn't say anything about the rules, so I figured I can do what I just I did!" Karin explained. Kazune grumbled.

"Fine," He sighed. "Follow me." He ordered.

"But wait, do you still have the thing I have to you?" He asked.

"Yup! I made it into a necklace so I don't have to lose or carry it." Karin answered him. "Why?"

"Just asking. I'll tell you about it later." Kazune said.

"Fine." Karin sighed and she did what she was she told and followed Kazune.

**-Some time later…**

Karin took a deep breath. "JEEZ! How do you survive that long!?" She asked.

"I'm THAT special." Kazune told her while sticking his tongue out. Then he helped her get on the floor.

Once Karin got on the floor she gasped. "Cool!"

"SHHHH!" Kazune warned her and put his hand over her mouth and held her while he got against the wall on his back, which made Karin blush a bit.

"I wonder where he ran off to?" A male voice wondered.

"I don't really blame him, I mean he DOSE need to get to the royal life…" A female voice told him.

"You know, I really wonder where he is…" The male voice still wondered.

"Oh shut up! And you know, I found a book!" The female voice smiled.

"Boring!" The male voice groaned.

" Aw 'come on! It's really interesting! It's about--" She began.

"LA AL ALALA LA A OUCH!" He ignored her which made her punch him in the stomach.

"Do I need to get your brother?" She threatened.

"I hate you…" He grumbled.

"I know! Now let's find Kazune-Kun!" She ordered.

"Why are you so informal!?" He asked her.

"Cause, I'm just cool that way!" She grinned.

"No, you're just rude that way it's Pr--" He began but a scream voice cut him off.

"GYAAAH!"

The female voice was laughing a bit.

"What did you do to him?" He asked.

"I put in a mix of whale urine and seaweed and you know the rest." She said sheepishly.

"You are one evil little girl, Youko." He said.

"I know, Jun-Kun!" Youko laughed.

"And by the way you should get a formality lesson." Jun commented.

"I call people the way I want to and I like to treat all creatures, the same, not like, "OMFG! IT'S INSERT NAME HERE!" or… "Thank you your highness because I know I'm just a freaking servant that--" OUCH! " Youko mocked different sayings.

"Don't you realize that he may be watching us!?" Jun slapped her arm.

"Well sor-ry, Mr. I am way too unsecure and too formal!" Youko whined.

"Rude person." He insulted her.

"Insecure."

"Idiot."

"Person who can't think of anymore insults."

"A—Shoot." He whined.

"Ah ha!" Youko shouted. "I rule."

Kazune and Karin couldn't help to laugh because it's like listing to a comedy audio.

"Did you hear that?" Youko asked.

"Ohh! Maybe it's Prince Kazune!! So I really rule." Jun laughed in victory.

'_Prince…?'_ Karin thought.

'_Shoot…'_ Kazune cursed in his mind.

"No… then why do I have a picture of you playing a Barbie Doll?" Youko asked him.

"…" He mumbled.

"AH HA! So it's true! I'm so posting this on the Internet!" Youko laughed evilly and ran to her room.

"YOUKO! DON'T YOU DARE POST IT ON THE INTERNET!!" Jun yelled.

"Oh contraire, Jun-Kun, I DARE to!" Youko laughed.

"YOUKO!" Jun yelled some more and the voices started to be faint and Kazune and Karin have the freedom to talk without anyone busting them.

"Prince?" Karin started.

"I was about to tell you and--" Kazune started to make his explanations, hoping not to lose a friend.

Karin shook her head. "I understand, you must've not wanted me to react weirdly right?" One of Karin's traits was to understand why people do what they did.

"So I won't tell anyone else about this." Karin stated.

"Pinky Promise?" Kazune asked.

"And you say GIRLS are insecure!" Karin told him.

"I have my reasons, woman!" Kazune whined.

"Okay." Karin laughed. After that, Kazune escorted Karin back to shore.

**-A Year Later**

It's now been a year since Karin and Kazune became friends, and lately Karin visited where Kazune lived, and because they fooled around too much, Jun and Youko caught them, but kept their secret, same thing happened with Kazusa too...but in a different way: Karin wanter food, tried to be sneaky, Kazusa caught her, they ran back to the base, and did their explainations.

Unfortunately, Kirio and Kirika's aunt and uncle had advised them to move in with them so Karin had decided to tell Kazune the bad news the day before she had to go. But over the years, she and Kazune had been secretly been crushing on each other so were Jun and Youko.

Karin was gazing out to the sea sadly while holding her white ribbon and waited for Kazune to come _**(Oh jeez, this is sounding like an old sappy romance film.) **_

"Hey, Karin! Let's have another race!" Kazune suggested happily. Before Kazune had met Karin, he was gloomy, and after he met Karin, he became happier. Also, Kazune noticed Karin's face. "Hey Karin what's wrong?"

Kirika, Kirio, and Himeka learned about Karin and Kazune's not-so-secret-meetings after six months of the meeting. Himeka thought it was romantic. Kirika thought it was sweet. And Kirio, he was crying for two reasons: he was sensitive, yet he hides it, and two, he was afraid to lose his 'younger sister' to a boy already.

"I have to move." Karin answered him. Kazune was shocked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, my "Aunt and Uncle" thought we we're going crazy just because we we're alone." Karin answered him with a little laugh in her voice.

Kazune hung his head down.

"Don't worry Kazune-Kun, I'll remember you!" Karin assured him.

"I know but…" Kazune started.

'_CONFESS BAKA!' _He yelled in his mind.

"But what Kazune-Kun?" Karin asked.

'_I wish I could tell him…'_ Karin sighed in her thoughts.

"Karin…" Kazune started.

"Kazune-Kun…" Karin started.

"The truth is…I really like you! A lot." They said at the same time. And when they both heard each other's confession, they both blushed.

"Really?" They asked each other, which made Karin nod and Kazune blush even more.

"I have some bad news too…" Kazune started. Karin groaned.

"When I was walking around the castle, I overheard my dad saying I'll have to get married to someone he chooses by the time I'm 18…" Kazune grumbled. Then Karin kissed him on the lips _**(ON THE AGE OF 6!? Karin-Chan's so daring! And this moment is so cute, I should stop talking in this part…)**_, which made Kazune blush redder than blood.

"Now you'll never forget who gave you your first kiss!" Karin giggled and Kazune was a little bit mad.

"Come on! You know you liked it!" Karin teased him by nudging him. "And here, this." Karin added while giving him her ribbon that had _**'Karin Hanazono' **_written on it with a light blue Sharpie Pen.

"But then I what will I give you?" Kazune asked.

"Nothing. You'll just have to never forget about me, oh, and if you don't realize me if and when I visit, I will kill you when you realize it's me!" Karin threatened.

"Okay! I get it! I won't forget you! But I have a question, where are you moving to?" Kazune commented.

"Florida." Karin groaned. **_(Tee-Hee, I live there, originally, she was supposed to go to California, but I didn't know anything about California so I changed it to Florida, because I live there and I should probably stop rambling on...)_**

"Why are you so depressed?" Kazune asked.

"I have to learn English." Karin groaned even more Kazune laughed.

"I wonder how your grades will be." Kazune snickered.

"Shut up!" Karin shouted at him while she slapped his arm.

"OW!" Kazune winced.

"But still, don't forget about me…Kazune-Kun." Karin commented and kissed him on the lips again.

_***BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP***_

Karin yawned and woke up from her dream. She looked at her necklace that was securely placed around her neck, smiled, and this 16 year old girl thought,

'_Kazune-Kun, I'm back.'_

***End of Chapter o2***

* * *

**Me**: And so…the DRAMA BEGINS BABEH!

**Youko:** Nano-Chan calm down.

**Me:** Okay, by doing that, I'm telling you that I had this song stuck into my head and I thought that, "Hmmm…. this song matches the fan fic!"

**Kazune:** You're such a girl for liking this song!

**Me:** So, I'M a girl and I'm NOT afraid of bugs…well, I just don't like spiders, oh yeah and that's right, I saw a giant cockroach statue two days ago when I was going to the beach, and that's is how I got the idea for this fanfic!

**Kazune:** Giant…Cockroach…!?

**Me:**…Statue.

**Kazune:** -hides in fear- They'll eat us all… -shudders-

**Me:** Girly Man.

**Michi:** Yup.

**All:** Review!


	3. Meeting You Again

Me: Mmm.. 'kay, so where we left off was where Karin returned home from FL, USA!

Youko: How will the Girly Man find out?

Kazune: HEY!

Youko: -shows him a picture of the giant Cockroach-

Kazune: -hides and shudders-

Michi: I can't believe you're afraid of bugs, when they're in pictures!

Kazune: I hate bugs…

Youko: That's why we're giving you therapy!

Kazune: WHAT!?

Michi: -Pushes him outta the door.- **NOISETTE-TAN DOSEN'T OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN/ CHU. IF SHE DID, SHE WOULD TORTURE KAZUNE ABOUT IT IN THE MANGA.**

Youko: Roll the chappy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting You Again**

**-Where Kazune is…**

"STAY OUTTA MY ROOM KUGA!" Kazune yelled while throwing Jin out of his room.

"That's my room too! And besides, you should be calling me--" Jin started.

"Baka? Well I agree too!" Kazune interrupted him.

"No, I meant, your little step brother." Jin told him on the other side of the door.

"Well, I'm older than you, so, I order you to get out of my room---GYAH!!" Kazune yelled at him but something came up.

"Youko!? What the heck are you doing here!?" Kazune asked her.

"I have good news, Blondie!" Youko told him cheerfully while Kazune hung his head down at the point where Youko said, "Blondie".

"Your cousin and her friend are returning and they said that their Aunt and Uncle let them stay here alone! But along with the two Karasumas." Youko announced.

"And…?" Kazune asked.

"Dose a girl with dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and the person who stole your first kiss at the age of six, ring any bells, _hollow head_?" Youko asked him.

"…Lemme think…" Kazune asked her but then she slapped, punched, and kicked him, basically, she betted him up.

"You idiot! How could you NOT remember her! You freaking promised her that you'll remember her!" Youko screamed at him while throwing punches, slaps, and kicks at him between words.

"OKAY! I REMEMBER NOW, YOUKO!" Kazune yelled. Youko stopped and Kazune rubbed the top of his head. "I think your punches and kicks made my brain run faster. Karin…Hanazono?"

"There ya go!" Youko smiled but then she glared at him. "You didn't just happen this ribbon didn't you?" She asked him suspiciously while putting the ribbon into his face.

Kazune examined it, wide eye, and slapped his forehead. "Oh jeez! Why did I forget about her!?" Kazune screamed, then realized something and asked Youko, "When are they coming again?"

"Erm…" Youko said thoughtfully. Then she remembered again and told him, "Today."

After she said that, Kazune ran outta the room, and swam outside. Youko went out of his room too and Jin asked her, "What's going on?"

"That is classified info, idol." Youko told him. Three knocks were heard and Youko ran to the door and opened it.

"Um…packages for Narasu, Youko?" The mail-fish asked.

"Here" Youko told him while signing the clip bored, because, she gets packages every week. After that, the mail-fish left and gave her the package.

"Can I carry it?" Jin asked her.

"Try, idol, just try to carry it." Youko stated while giving him the package, after it landed into his arms, he fell.

"What the heck is in this package!?" Jin asked Youko.

"I'm a 'Partner' on YouTube, so I get my pay every week." Youko told him.

"What are your biggest videos?" Jin asked, still on the floor.

"Little Boy Plays with Barbie Dolls and Idol Sings, "I'm a Barbie Girl" and" I kissed a girl" in the showers. And I changed the title of the song to, "I kissed a girl in my dreams." Tee-Hee, BYE!" Youko told him then ran off with her payment. In Youko's world, living with an idiotic idol and a idiot of a guard, was too good to be true, so she posted it on the Internet.

In Youko's room you see her pulling out a solid gold bar of gold. "I'm so rich!" Youko announced in her room while stuffing another one of 10 solid bars of gold in the humongous closet.

**-At the Hotel where Karin, Himeka, Kirio, and Kirika were staying.**

"Karin-Chan, you know that we know what happened 8 years ago right?" Himeka asked.

"Yes…" Karin groaned.

"We're keeping that as a secret though, 'cause you're important to us!" Himeka assured her.

"Thanks Himeka-Chan!" Karin sighed.

"Karin-Chan, Himeka-Chan get down here!" Kirio yelled.

"Coming, Four-Eyes-San!" Karin yelled back. Which made Kirio grumbled.

Karin was wearing a yellow dress that had thin sleeves on her shoulders and ended to her knees, a white belt that was on her waist, white caprices under her dress, and jean blue slippers. She was wearing a silver head band that had a bow one the upper right hand side, which made her have loose hair, though she had a scrunchie with her and she was wearing orange yellow sunglasses. And also underneath her was her swimsuit.

While Karin was sliding down the poles of the stairs, Himeka was just walking down the stairs, because she thought that she might fall down.

Himeka was wearing a lilac colored shirt that ended where her wrists were and she was wearing white caprices and purple sandals. She was also wearing sunglasses and her button accessories.

**-30 Minutes Later…**

Karin waked on the beach stretching and looked at the necklace again and smiled.

"Karin, you can go swimming now if you want." Kirio told her after that Karin went to the bathrooms and changed.

"Thank You Kirio-Nii-San!" Karin thanked him while running to the sea. Karin swam in the water, when she was younger; she learned to keep her breathing for an hour without hesitating, even though it only takes 10 minutes to Kazune's palace.

Karin knocked on the door, with Jin opening it.

"Whatever package Youko's having, it's MINE!" Jin told her. "Oh…who are you?"

"Erm…Who are you?" Karin asked.

"I'm Jin Kuga…and you?" Jin asked.

"I came to visit Kazune-Kun!" Karin told him then Youko literally fell into the picture.

"Karin-Chan! It's you! We have so much to talk about! I mean it HAS been 8 years so a lot of things must've happen!" Youko rambled.

"YOUKO!" Karin yelled to her which made her stop. "Calm down."

"Sorry Karin-Chan!" Youko apologized. "So, I know that you're staying where you did 8 years ago…but why?"

"Four-Eyes guy—erm Kirio-Nii-San, Kirika-Nee-Chan, Himeka-Chan, and I got a scholarship at Sakuraokoa." Karin explained to her. "By the way where's--"

"Blondie—I mean Kazune-Baka-Chan? He's looking for you in the surface." Youko answered her. "Maybe he'll see his cousin…wait a sec, did you say Himeka?"

Karin nodded. "She's his cousin." Karin looked shocked.

"No way!" Karin gasped.

"Are you forgetting about me here!?" Jin yelled.

"We were trying to, idol!" Youko yelled at him. Jin pouted in anger. Then Youko yelled, "If you do anything stupid, I'll post it in YouTube!"

"You make videos of embarrassing moments of the people who live around you?" Karin asked. Youko nodded and added, "I also get paid one dollar for every people who watch my videos too!"

"You're still the evil girl I met 8 years ago aren't you?" Karin asked her.

"Yup! Wanna see the money I made?" Youko asked.

"Sure…" Karin answered her.

"I think it's why I have the biggest room!" Youko said thoughtfully.

"No…you got the biggest room because you blackmailed the person who originally had the room." Jin corrected her.

"Oh yeah…tee-hee!" Youko laughed.

**-The beach…**

Kazune rose to shore and waited for Karin to come instead Himeka came.

"Himeka!" Kazune shouted.

"Oh Kazune-Chan! Here to visit Karin-Chan?" Himeka asked him.

"How did you know!?" Kazune asked her while blushing.

"So it is true! You DO like Karin-Chan!" Himeka smiled.

"Ok, so I do! So where is she?" Kazune asked.

"She probably went to your palace…" Himeka suggested.

"But I didn't see her swimming there…" Kazune said.

"Himeka-Chan! Who are you talking to?" Kirika yelled while she was finished making her sand which.

"My cousin Kirika-Chan!" Himeka yelled back.

"Oh…okay!" Kirika yelled once more while eating her giant sand which Kirio stared at her weirdly and asked, "How can you eat a sand which that has parmesan, lettuce, turkey breast, cheese, and ranch on it?"

"'Cause, I'm just THAT weird Nii-Chan" Kirika told him while taking another bite of the monster sand which.

"Weirdo." Kirio muttered.

"Thank You." Kirika answered.

-Where Karin is…

"So Karin, I know in your mind that you sing…" Youko smiled.

"No Youko, I'm not going to be in one of your videos." Karin denied the request.

"No, no, no! It's not gonna be in the funny category, promise!" Youko begged her.

"Ahh…no." Karin answered her.

"You're so cruel Karin-Chan!" Youko whined. "Fine, then I'll just have to get K-Chan here." Youko sighed as she pushed the red button.

-Where Kazune is…

"OW!" Kazune winced.

"What? Did a crab pinch you?" Himeka asked.

"No…" Kazune answered her. "Youko is calling me."

"Who?" Himeka asked.

"My step-brother's so called, "friend"" Kazune answered her.

"Oh…then you should probably go."

"Yeah I should…" Kazune replied while he got shocked again. "OW!"

**-Later…**

"No Youko!!" Karin yelled to her as she ran.

"Come on! You're just so cuute!" Youko screamed.

"NO!" Karin yelled.

"Sigh…Fine…I won't show you…I can't even say it…" Youko said dramatically.

"What?" Karin asked with a worried tone.

"LOOKIE HERE!" Youko suddenly became excitedly anxious while she pulled out a brown box. "They're pictures I took of Kazune, when I forced him to cosplay." Youko laughed nervously as Karin flipped through the book that was inside the box. Karin sweat-dropped at the pictures she took. It was all pictures of Kazune…cosplaying as female characters. Karin forced herself not to laugh, but she did because it was all too funny.

When Kazune came in he heard a laugh that was very similar to Karin's. When he came into Youko's room Youko was showing Karin pictures of the other male residents inside the palace in women's clothing.

"How did you do all of this Youko?" Karin asked.

"I have my ways!" Youko answered her then her pager was buzzing. "Oh K-Bozou-Kun is here…"

"Why do you need a pager for that?" Karin asked her.

"Because, then I would know when I should escape or hide…" Youko answered her while putting her feet on her table and was counting down on her fingers starting with 5…then 4…3…2…1…and then...BOOM!

"YOUKO WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CONDITIONER!?" Jin asked.

"THREE OR FOUR WORDS: SEA-WEED AND WHALE URINE!" Youko yelled.

"…How did you even get whale urine?" Karin asked.

"I know people…" Youko answered back.

A snicker was heard. "K-Chan you can come in!" Youko yelled to him. Nothing. Youko sighed and stood up and picked up a gun. "Come in or I'll shoot you." Still nothing.

Kazune had two choices- No. o1: Stay still and be killed or No. o2: Go move and almost be killed.

He didn't choose in time and so, Youko shot the gun straight forward, inches from Kazune's arm. He finally decided to go out.

"Youko, don't you realize we're in the freaking water!?" Kazune asked her but then Youko accidentally shot it again, but closer to Kazune's leg.

"Where did you learn how to shoot Youko?" Karin asked.

"I learned it by observing how K-Chan dose archery." Youko answered while she accidentally shot a bullet again, but this time she shot it to the roof.

"Oops…" Youko apologized.

"Oh great, we're going to have another leak!" Kazune groaned as water was splashing on his head. "Karin?"

"Kazune-Kun?"

"YOUKO!" Youko added.

"Youko!" They both said at the same time, angry.

"Right…I should leave…" Youko sweat-dropped.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

Me: So much for the drama…

Youko: Don't worry the drama's at the end…!

Me: So I'm changing this to a Romantic Comedy fan fiction instead.

Michi: -Pokes Kazune- Is he still alive?

Me & Youko: Find out in the next chapter…

-**Dramatic Music plays as the screen litterly fades…-**

Me: DUN, DUN, DUN!

All: Review!


	4. A STORM ARISES FOR US!

**O k a y s o . . .**

**I'M SORRY!! But I have to discontinue this. And my other KK (Chu) fan fictions! Why? It's because of the slow updates here, and I got interested into another anime, which is Gakuen Alice. Please check out my fanfictions there! (If you want to know then go to my profile to see because my fanfics won't be there sometimes...)**

**W h a t w i l l h a p p e n t o m y K a m i c h a m a K a r i n f a n f i c t i o n s ?**

**Well, I might as well give them away because some of my readers would want to see the out come. Ok, so when I give you the story, I'll tell you EVERYTHING I had in mind for the fanfiction: plot, end, and all that crap. Also, I MAY give away my yet-to-be-written fanfiction, "Juuniji Tori" or "Midnight Bird" the main couple is kinda weird for some of you, so beware for my announcement of this queer-ish (because some people imply this couple) couple. It's...JIN AND KAZUSA!**

**K-Chan (Kazune), J-Kun (Jin), and Zu-Chan (Kazusa): **WHAT THE -BEEPING- HELL!?

**Me: **Kazune, at least Jin isn't with Karin, well to give a spoiler-- well not that much because that'll happen in the begining, you're marrying Karin-Chan.

**Jin: **DAMNIT! I've lost my goddess to the girly man that's afraid of bugs!

**Oh! And another one! Love Virus! In which Youko (My OC, I still remember her!) helps K-Chan to get over his fear of bugs! Why? There's this play that invloves one scene where fireflies surrounds him and his Cinderella, Karin in the "Singing" Scene.**

**Kazune: **WHAT! -Like the "PWNED" tone XD-

**Me: **Shut up. The next one will be dramatic.

**Third, is following from the previous one, "Love Virus". It's after the "Congratulations on Passing AND Getting a good review" party, Karin mysteriously disappears to the mountains for training to be the Queen Goddess. So, why has it been 2 years since she's been away? And who is Kyoko "Kujyou"? It's called "Forever with You".**

**Jin: **The title sounds cheesy.

**Me: **Shut up, you're lucky I even paired you up with someone.

**So...the stories that are up for ADOPTION are...**

** "Nendaiki Kaiyou: An Ocean Chronicle"**

[Romance/Humor] [Chapter o3] [o6 Reviews]

** "Falling in Love with the Enemy"**

**[Romance/Mystery] [Chapter o1] [o3 Reviews]**

** "I'm an Angel Trainee!?"**

**[Romance/Humor] [Chapter o2] [o4 Reviews]**

** "And so, the REAL Problem Begins!"**

**[Humor/Parody] [Chapter o3] [0! WAAAI! (Yes that's supposed to be spelled like that.)]**

**And for SALE are...**

** "Juuniji Tori"**

**[Romance/Drama] [JinxKazusa] [In the future]**

** "Love Virus!"**

**[Humor/Frendship][Kazune & Micchi (As a fill in for Youko)] [After KK Chu]**

** "Forever with You"**

**[Romance/Drama] [Karin x Kazune] [2 yrs. after KK Chu]**

**Me: **And if you want to see more of my fan fictions, then go to my profile (or the Gakuen Alice section). Please enjoy them and try out for everything! Right now, I wouldn't care who I give it to (maybe a little), so everyone is counted! Oh, and "Playing Detective" may count too!

**Mimo: **I was told by Hotaru-Chan that you were here...ONEE-CHAN! -Jumps on Youko-

**Youko: **Imouto-Chan!

**Me: **Mimo is Youko's younger sis, by the way.

**Kazusa: **Gakuen Alice? Do you know someone called "Narumi" there?

**Mimo: **YOPP! He's my favorite sensei!

**Kazune: **Blonde hair, lavender eyes?

**Mimo: **YOPP!

**Kazusa: **That's our uncle!

**Narumi: **Oh my neice and nephew!

**Me: **Family reunions...as...ok, so please review/ PM me for an application please! Oh and I may have a guest appearance as a writer for a chapter!

**_- Love, crap, and shit from Anne Tsukurite, or Nan-Nan-Chan, formally Noisette-Tan, the insane freak who writes and does "craptastically" funny things randomly._**


End file.
